


Not a Bad Thing

by hiirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Songfic, well idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima tries to make Akashi realize, that it isn't bad for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Thing

i

>   
>  _Said all I want from you,_   
>  _Is to see you tomorrow,_   
>  _And every tomorrow,_   
>  _Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart._
> 
>  

Midorima sighed and repeated he word, “I said, I like you," with a blush.

Akashi stared at him with disbelief. He frowned.

“I can't stand to see you like this. He doesn't love you anymore, Akashi," he said again.

But Akashi just turned away and left.

～～～～～

ii

>   
>  _And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?_   
>  _And while we're at it throw in every other day to start._
> 
>  

It was when break time and they were playing shogi when Midorima suddenly asked,

“Are you free on Sunday?” while making a move on the board.

Akashi seemed to think about it, and answered, “Ah, I will go to Tetsuya's house for history project.”

“Ah, I see.” Midorima then pushed his glasses up and continued focusing on the game.

～～～～～

iii

>   
>  _I know people make promises all the time,_   
>  _Then they turn around and break them._

 

Akashi and Kuroko. Everyone knows they're that close. And maybe they really have a special relationship. Well ... they did have once. But it started to crack when they parted at high school.

Kuroko started to distance himself, and it looked like he had a thing for a certain readhead.

What they thought would be forever, is gone. And that was the end of their relationship.

When Midorima heared about this, he thought that this is the chance. Maybe finally, this is the time that he had waited from three years ago.

～～～～～

iv

>   
>    
>  _But I could be the guy to heal it all the time,_   
>  _I won't stop until you believe me._
> 
>  

The result of the match between Seirin and Rakuzan did shock all people. It shocked Midorima, too, at first. He can't imagine Akashi is defeated. But at the same time, he also glad. Glad that maybe, the old Akashi he truly love will come back.

“Shintarou ...,” Akashi whispers when they were outside the building.

“What are you feeling now, after defeated?” he asked.

“I'm still confused. This feeling of defeated ... is something that ... beyond my expectation. Especially for Tetsuya. He really did well with his teammates, and, oh, his current ... you know,” Akashi answered him with a faint smile.

“Do you still love him?”

“I don't know ...”

“Akashi,” Midorima pushed his glasses up, “do you still remember what I told you after we met in Interhigh?”

Akashi didn't gave him an answer, but Midorima still continues, “Even now, I still am loving you.”

“Shintarou, don't be ridiculous.” Akashi stared at him right in the eye. How Midorima loves that heterochromatic eye.

> _Cause baby you're worth it.._   
>  _So,_

Akashi took a step closer to Midorima.

“You think you could make me forget Tetsuya?” he asked with his intimidating tone.

“That's why I'm here,”

Akashi chuckled, and press his own lips to Midorima's.

“I guess we won't know until we try.”

> _It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me ..._

 


End file.
